


Closing the Circle

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Kon El has a final discussion with Kelex that reveals a few things before he goes home.





	Closing the Circle

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ten Worlds  
Closing the Circle

“Welcome back to my world Kon El,” Kelex said as he appeared in the middle of his fortress. He took a moment to adjust the bag on his shoulder. “I trust that you have said your good byes to Cir El and the rest of the inhabitants of that Krypton.” He was going to miss them but he’d already said his good byes and now he was going to get some answers from Kelex. “You seem disturbed is something the matter?”

“Yeah something is the matter I’ve got two questions for you,” He was still angry about the cost of victory on Krypton and Kelex was a good target. “First what is your problem with Cassie and second why did you make my soul live through 320 life times in clone bodies on different worlds.”

“You already know the answer to the second one the Nightwing entity already told you that without it your soul would not have been strong enough for it to use you as an avatar.” Kelex said confirming what the Nightwing had told him. “I do hope you aren’t going to demand I return the physical memories to you since even as a Krytonian hybrid you couldn’t endure that many life times worth of memories.” He had already been told that by the Night wing. “Here a final gift.” Kelex said and he was surprised when several yellow crystals appeared and then exploded in a flash of light. “There now your great flaw is corrected.” He refused to rise to the bait and just waited silently. “The reason you have always suffered power failures when you exert yourself is because as a clone you didn’t have a child hood of absorbing solar energy like Kal El did I have just given you eighteen years worth of bio-converted solar energy.”

“You haven’t answered my question what do you have against Cassie,” He asked again. “I know it wasn’t Black Zero who had it in for her.” He had realized on Krypton with Cir El’s help that Kelex had been the mastermind of everything so the targeting of Cassie wasn’t Black Zero’s doing at all. He watched as the robot pulled up an image of Cassie and Luthor standing by a clone tank.

“My world was once your future in this world Cassie sold out everyone to Luthor to get you back after Spence killed you.” Kelex pointed at the screen. “So yes I emotionally tortured and manipulated her but it was not just vengeance it served a higher purpose in helping me create the circle which I will soon close.” Kelex then pointed toward a sphere. “After I send you home I will send that sphere back in time where it will tell my past self everything I have done and how to replicate it just as it did for me.”

He stared at Kelex as the full implication of that hit him. “You knew all along everything that happened all that talk about worlds changing it was all a smokescreen you planned all this?” The robot nodded and he felt himself losing control of his temper. “I should destroy that sphere and stop you.”

“Are you willing to consign Cir El back to limbo and assure the destruction of that Krypton and your own world?” He reluctantly shook his head. He couldn’t let all those people die just cause he was mad about being used. “Do not worry Kon El you will never see me again though some of my handy work remains on your world.”

“What does that mean?” He asked but Kelex just brought up images of five doubles of him. “I cloned you five times after a year had passed on your original world.” He felt like he’d been slapped as he stared at them. “Each of them has been altered slightly none of them are a perfect genetic match but they all shared your memories at the time of death and each has had a year to adjust to their new powers and abilities.” Kelex then showed images of Black Zero talking with Cassie, Tim, Clark and Kara. “I had Black Zero inform them after the clones were awake that you would be returning in one year’s time.” He was shocked for a second time he’d thought he’d only been gone a year not two.

“So why did you create them, what possible reason could you have for doing that?” He supposed he could have understood a single clone being created to screw with Cassie and the others but why five it made no sense.

“Because I have always done this I am as trapped by the circle as you are Kon El.” Kelex said and then brought up the image of one. “This one shall we say Kon Clone number one was a protoplasmic clone of you who chose to disappear immediately no one has seen it since then.” Kelex said and then the image changed. “Clone number two was far more human than you and was limited to Cir El level Kryptonian abilities; I should inform you that he now calls himself Ultraboy and is involved with Cassie.” He watched as images of the clone with brilliant green hair and Cassie clearly on a date showed up on the screen. “The third clone is closest to you genetically though he’s a straight Kryptonian human hybrid with none of the alterations that gave you your tk.” He saw images of that one on Hawaii with Tana. “The third clone calling himself Titan has made a home for himself with Tana Moon and they are also involved in a relationship.” He had expected them both to move on but with clones of himself was not how he expected it.

“Do you have to keep doing this?” He asked interrupting. “Can’t you just send me back to my world.” He really didn’t care to hear any more of Kelex’s explanations about the clones or who was dating who.

“I am afraid I have to finish this,” Kelex said sounding sad but he no longer believed the robot could really feel anything. “The fourth clone is a version of Doomsboy for your world.” He saw on the screen an exact double of him transforming into a smaller Doomsday. “He has joined the Titans and become quiet a hero he is the most popular of all four of the active clones with the public surprisingly.” He found that hard to believe but the images showed cheering fans for Doomsboy. “The final clone has no powers in his human form but like Superman could for a time he can become an energy being.” He saw a double of himself transformer. “You may notice his clothes have rearranged themselves into a black version of Superman’s white containment suit that is occurring because of his TK in the moment his power activates you could do it if you understood molecules enough to use your tk in that way.” Kelex seemed proud. “I simply made it an automatic reflex for him.” He had wondered about that but he had no plans to ask Kelex. “ He is less powerful than Superman was but his TK stays active and forms a containment field so he is in no danger if the suit rips.” Kelex then turned back toward him with a sad look. “There are other things I’ve left on your world but I never tell you about them aside from one final thing, Luthor is alive he was not killed by Spence but imprisoned he was freed by the authorities and he claimed a clone committed all his crimes.” That sounded like Luthor.

“Are you done?” He asked and saw Kelex nod. “I hope your happy Kelex with all the death and destruction you caused.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulder again and waited for Kelex to send him home he had nothing else to say to him.

“I am very happy thanks to my actions I have created three worlds my new Earth where human/Kryptonian hybrids live, a pure human colony and a pure kryptonian colony and after I close the circle I will create many more.” Kelex said and then there was a flash of light and he was standing in the middle of the Watch tower surrounded by the Justice league who looked startled and on high alert.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
